


Warmth and the Lack Thereof

by Johnlocked221b



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Ed is sad, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hallucinations, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked221b/pseuds/Johnlocked221b
Summary: He’s never felt so warm and protected in all his life. Being inside of Oswald is a religious experience. He is infinitely glad he finally took this opportunity to love and be loved by him. Nothing will ever compare to this.





	Warmth and the Lack Thereof

Oswald is clinging to him and Ed is happy. His lips meet porcelain skin and make their way to the smaller man’s jaw. Ed’s rolling forward, into Oswald again and he absolutely keens at Oswald’s little breathy moan.

 

He’s never felt so warm and protected in all his life. Being inside of Oswald is a religious experience. He is infinitely glad he finally took this opportunity to love and be loved by him. Nothing will ever compare to this.

 

Oswald is his and he is Oswald’s.

 

They belong together.

 

“ _Oh fuck._..” Oswald moans and Ed’s rolling his hips faster, gripping his hair and then smoothing the same hand down his cheek, neck, shoulder and then over his heart.

 

It thumps wildly under Ed’s palm. Ed kisses him and Oswald comes, sticky and all over their bellies.

 

Ed follows soon after, pressing into Oswald as far as he can get and moaning his name like a prayer.

 

When he opens his eyes, he is alone. The come on his belly and the heavy breathing in his ears are his own and he feels cold. Ed swallows hard and rolls onto his back and then his side.

 

Tears leak silently out of his eyes and roll over the bridge of his nose, soaking the pillow where Oswald’s head lay not seconds before.

 

Where his head would never lay again.

 

Ed felt the ache deep inside his chest, spreading out through his body like a hot poison.

 

All that he had left of his best friend lay in the bottom of the harbor, most likely dissolved now. He’d only brought one pill back with him. Just in case his will became too weak.

 

Now Oswald was gone forever. He would never again hear his voice or see his face. He would never get the chance to kiss him or hold him. He’d never again hear his uneven footsteps moving restless through the house or enjoy breakfast with a good laugh before their early morning mayoral duties.

 

Wasn’t it ironic? He’d accused Oswald of murdering the love of his life…

 

And then he’d gone and done the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa boy, I am so sorry about this one, my dudes. It just hit me and came out. I still have super feelings about 3x15.


End file.
